Kings, Queens and Lusting Aces
by Miss Fabulously Feisty
Summary: Well, for all those who bet their life savings on this being the case, sadly they have lost everything. Don't get me started on those who bet their lives.
1. Chapter 1: Changes

**Disclaimer:** I am J.K Rowling, I have a British accent and I own Harry Potter. (_Looks in a mirror_) Oh, wait. Nope, I'm still not J.K Rowling.

"_We gotta make a change...  
It's time for us as a people to start makin' some changes.  
Let's change the way we eat, let's change the way we live  
and let's change the way we treat each other.  
You see the old way wasn't working so it's on us to do  
what we gotta do, to survive._"  
_  
-_ Changes by 2Pac (Tupac Shakur)

"_I have felt many emotions in my time. Sadness was a prominent part of my life for what felt like a millennium. Disappointment was always around when I desperately searched for something better. Pride, a feeling a associated with my friends, my family. For they have been through to much. Anger, especially when the thought of all those wasted days and nights trying to protect those I love from those who sought pain, vengeance and power. Happiness came to me at that final spell, when all I could see and feel was the triumph of light._

"_Love, one of the emotions I have yet to list. I could give excuses as to why I haven't. But to tell the truth, I don't have any. Except, I shall try to intrigue eager minds with a story of young love. It started in the year 1999..._"

"Hey Mione!"

"Welcome back dear!"

"'Lo Mione!"

The young woman, nodded politely to her peers as she passed them by. It had been a rough year but all was how it should have been. The war had ended and had taken with it the last bit of innocence Britain had left.

Amongst her face was a look of excitement. Most would bet money, some their lives, to say it was because she was back to where she loved to be. Her precious school. Filled with books to read. Things to learn. Professors to teach. It's a bookworms ideal paradise, right? Well, for all those who bet their life savings on this being the case, sadly they have lost everything. Don't get me started on those who bet their lives.

This girl, no correction, this woman was exactly that. A woman that wanted freedom, needed freedom, no, she demanded freedom, to exhilarate her out of her plain Jane shell. When Hermione Granger demanded something, than she better get it on silver platter with a cherry on top or there will be hell to pay.

As she walked briskly past the pillars of the platform, she went mentally through her to-do-list. The first objective brought her mulling to a stop as she a new thought popped into her bright mind.

"_First things first, where is Ronald?_"

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: It's Over

**Disclaimer:**  
Miss Fabulously Feisty: Mirror, mirror on the wall whom in the world own all rights to the Harry Potter Books?  
Pesky Magical Mirror: Why J.K Rowling of course.  
Miss Fabulously Feisty: Damn!!

"_You know that it's over when the burnin' & the yearnin' inside your heart ain't there anymore  
And you know that you're through when she don't do to you & move you like the way she moved you before  
And you wanna pull her close, but your heart has froze you kiss her but her eyes don't close  
then she goes I love your heart forever and it hurts you but you know that it's better._"  
- It's Over by Jesse McCartney

"It's over Ron." she exhaled with a shuddering breath.

The boy she had thought she loved sat in front of her with a stunned look.

"Hermione...what...what's going on?" he stuttered out. His precious Hermione was saying things to him, things that was unravelling his world.

"Ron, I know about Hannah," she paused, words were finding it hard to escape the confines of her throat. She took a deep breathe that seemed to make her weakened body quiver with its force. "I've known for a long time Ronald."

"Darling, honestly I don't love her, she's just, she's just a fling. Really I love YOU!! Not her. PLEASE I love you!" he pleaded. He was on his knees now, it was what it was, pathetic.

"You don't.." she held up her hand when he went to interrupt. "Ronald, we've been fooled, both of us. Everyone, your family, my family, our friends, heck even the whole school thought we'd end up together, but...we don't. We been fooled into thinking we were to be together but when I see how you look at her, I realise, you love her and I see in her eyes that she loves you too. You belog together."

"Mione, I'm so sorry. I've, I should have...I should have said something." he whispered, his voice was saddened, saddened because it hurt him to think that his best friend, the beautiful young woman before him, had wasted so many years feeling what wasn't in her heart, but what was forced upon them.

"Shhh...hush Ronnie, it's not your fault. Look at me, I want you to go now, find Hannah, tell her you love her." She smiled at him, kissed his forehead, a sign of her forgiveness and their friendship.

He smiled at her, knowing how lucky he was to have such a wonderful woman as his best friend. Hugging her, he whispered to her softly, "I know there is someone out there that will love you Mione, love you the way you deserved to be loved. But know that I do love you Mione, I will always love you. But just not in that way." Kissing her cheek softly, he looked at her one last time, smiled and walked away to find the love of his life.

"Oh and Ron?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah?" he replied with a boyish grin.

"Good luck."

She watched as he walked out of their compartment to find the girl who had no doubt captured his heart. The girl that was not her. This thought alone would cause the collapse of a world for many in her shoes. But for Hermione Granger, only one thing thought was currently being processed in her bright young mind.

"_Phase one, Complete_."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Misery Business

**Disclaimer:**  
T.V Host: Ladies and Gentlemen, please put your hands together for J.K Rowling.  
Miss Fabulously Feisty: HI EVERYBODY (In an obviously false English Accent)  
T.V Host: You're not J.K Rowling!  
Miss Fabulously Feisty: Yes, I am.

T.V Host: No you're not.

Miss Fabulously Feisty: Damn it!

"_Second chances they don't ever matter_

_People never change_

_Once a whore, you're nothing more_

_I'm sorry, that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness_

_We're both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up_

_Now look this way_

_Well there's a million other girls_

_Who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible_

_To get to who_

_They want and what they like_

_It's easy if you do it right_

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse_"

- Misery Business by Paramore

"Mione, there you are. We've been looking for you everywhere." interrupted Harry. She had been deep within the chasms of thoughts that twirled around her mind continuously. She sighed tiredly.

"_I knew I shouldn't have let Ronald call me that ridicules pet name._" she thought. "_Time to get myself a new one._"

"Harry, it's good to see you. Have you been eating properly?" she said motherly before she could stop her self.

"_There I go again. I try to change but..._"

"Hermione, I'm so sorry to be the one to have to tell you this but..." he hesitated. "...someone has too."

"Tell me what Harry?" she smiled encouragingly.

"It's Ron, I saw him..." he clears his throat.

"_Could he hurry it up a bit. I have a plan to carry out!_"

"Harry if you pause one will time, I swear on Merlin's purple knickers that I will do something EXTREMELY unlike myself." she threatened sweetly hoping her message would be received by the raven headed boy sitting across from her.

"He'scheatingonyouwithHannah!" he said in quickly.

"Good, now try saying that with the words separated." she spoke slowly as if talking to a particularly slow child. He didn't miss the depreciating tone in her voice, but he decided to forgive her, the news he was about to give her would be heartbreaking. Or so he thought.

"Hermione, I saw Ron cheating on you with Hannah Abbott." he said with the most serious face he could muster.

"_Oh how precious,_" she thought to her self. "_He's trying to be serious._"

"Oh...so he found her?" she replied with a straight face, she was so close to laughing. "That's good."

The bemused look upon his face was enough to set her off into a fit of giggles, which soon turned into loud, boisterous laughter that filled the compartment with such joyful sounds.

"Her...mione?" Harry asked cautiously.

His best friend of almost nine years was looking crazier and crazier by the second.

"_Oh dear almighty! Ron has finally driven her to the point of insanity. What do I do! Think Harry, think._"

Harry was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Ron slip back into the compartment and swipe Hermione of her feet and into a gigantic bear. It wasn't until her squealing, combined with Ron swinging her around, rather awkwardly due to the small space they had available to them, did Harry notice the disruption.

"Ron, why don't you tell Hermione what you were doing with Hannah?" the bemused look on his face wasn't what worried the now ex-couple standing together in the middle of the room. It was the anger that was beginning to creep into the shadow's of his face. They knew that train had to be stopped before it ran straight into the cliff side, figuratively speaking of course.

"Harry why don't you take a seat." Hermione spent the next couple of minutes explaining to Harry what had occurred.

"We don't want anything to change between us. We are still friends. Both of you are still by best friends." she emphasised on the last sentence as it was the truth. "We're getting close to the castle. It's time you both got changed."

They had known her long enough to recognise the dismissal. The two boys, scratch that, the two young men, stood up and gave her comforting hugs and headed out the door with promises of returning.

"_Glad that's over._" she thought tiredly.

It seems however that the universe and the higher beings at work didn't agree with her. For just as the thought entered her mind. The door opened up to reveal the prominent figure of Draco Malfoy and lagging behind him was a giggling Pansy Parkinson. The contrast between the two was quite startling. There was Draco Malfoy, a tall, slightly built, blonde haired, otherworldly looking, young man along side Pansy Parkinson. That girl knew how to work the world to get what she wanted. With her hair as black as the liner that surrounded her beautiful blue eyes and her slightly tanned skin, no one was prepared to say no to this petite manipulator. Nobody except her of course.

"_Greaaat..._"

"Granger!" exclaimed the surprised Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy." she replied back evenly.

"Parkinson!" added Pansy Parkinson almost sarcastically.

Hermione and Malfoy turned and looked at her as if she had just...well at the moment, they were at a lost for what they could describe what Pansy had done.

She smirked at Hermione in an I-know-something-you-don't! way and then looked at Draco as if to encourage him.

"It's...uh...it's good to see you Granger." he stuttered out.

A delicately shaped eyebrow rose at the sight of Draco Malfoy stuttering in her presence. A pleasant Malfoy at that. Pansy huffed.

"Would you just say it already?" she commanded impatiently with a roll of her blue eyes. The blonde boy shot her a glare as if to say 'shut your trap' which didn't seem to affect the pixie like girl at all.

"What is it Malfoy?" she asked warily. "I don't have time for your games."

If she thought he had been nervous before, than she had seen nothing at all. The blonde was avoiding eye contact, that's was a new one for him.

"I...I just wanted...to say...I'm...I really..." he stuttered out nervously.

"Oh will you spit it out for goodness sakes!" pushed Pansy.

This side of her friend was completely new to her. It was quite unnerving.

"I want to apologise." he rushed out. "For everything." With that said, he held out his hand.

"_Well that...Wow!...That was unexpected!_" thought Hermione. The initial shock was wearing of and the analytical side of her mind was taking over. She looked at his hand, then back up to his face. This was repeated until it hit her. It hit her harder than a bludger on a windy autumn day.

"_He's trying to...oh for the love of all..._"

She stood up and looked at him. Really looked at him. Took in his features. Took in the way he was opening himself for her scrutiny. She remembered how he had watched as his aunt tortured her on their living room floor and she almost broke down at the memory. Then she looked at Pansy. The girl who had wanted to hand her best friend over to the bad guys as soon as the going got rough.

"_No!_" the only thought that ran through her thoroughly confused mind.

So with all the self control she could muster, she took one more look at each of the two and walked out with not a sound. As soon as she had reached the front of the carriage, she realised, she may have found a partner, correction, partners to carry out her plans. She had to admit, the way they did things was sure to bring results. So with that in mind she turned on her toes and walked back to the compartment with one thought in mind.

"_They won't know what hit them!_"


	4. Chapter 4: Lying is the Most Fun A Girl

**Disclaimer:**  
Miss Fabulously Feisty: "What was that Draco dearest? J.K. Rowling wants me to have EVERYTHING? Especially yo-"  
Alarm clock: BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!  
Miss Fabulously Feisty: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..!!

"_Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part_

_Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick._

_I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention._

_Now let's not get selfish_

_Did you really think I'd really let you kill this chorus?_"

- Lying is the Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off by Panic! At the Disco

She walked swiftly back to the compartment she had just exited. The sight before her was unexpected and practically rammed itself into her brain sending waves of shock throughout her body.

Draco show-no-emotion-other-than-contempt Malfoy was sitting down with his head in his hands and mumbling incoherent things under his breath. Sitting next to him with a comforting arm around him was Pansy who was whispering in a consolidating manner. Neither of the two Slytherins noticed her sudden return. With a quick 'ahem' their heads snapped up to where she was standing and in a blink of an eye they were standing with a small space between them.

"_Well this is _awkward." Hermione thought as the silence quickly filled the space between the three.

"Granger, not to sound rude but please don't do that again. That wicked wrench Umbridge gave me nightmares with that damn sound." Pansy remarked with a slight smile, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had enveloped them.

"I'll try to remember that next time." she replied with a smile of her own. Turning her attention from Pansy to Draco she held out her hand to him and prayed to whatever higher powers listening that he hadn't turned back into a prat from her earlier rejection.

His faced depicted the tiniest amount of surprise and delight before it was replaced with his usual smirk of indifference. He gripped her hand and with that a seven year rivalry disappeared with the shaking of each others hands.

After what seemed to be a little to much shaking of hands she let go and turned back to Pansy. The girl was practically beaming rays of happiness and that was just a little to much for the Gryffindor to take. The pixie-like girl seemed to remember herself and in a flash the back to business exterior was up and her outstretched arm crossed the space between them.

Te feel included in the proceedings or to really ask for forgiveness, Hermione wasn't quite sure but she took the girls hand in her own and shook it gently as if the delicate girl before her might break, it certainly seemed that way.

When Pansy retracted her hand back Hermione looked at both one more time before quickly wishing them a good year and exiting the compartment with every intention to include her newly forgiven rivals into her diabolic plan of change.

_Well this is definitely going to be interesting. Time to go over the phase two._

The plan was simple, well as simple as her analytical mind could get it to be. Her distractors as she had come to call them, would arrive to the feast late. It wasn't as if that part of it could be helped, they really would be arriving late. Travelling magically between two countries with two completely different time zones tend to do that to punctuality.

They were to distract the entire school with their arrival, hence the name distractors and depending on the amount of time the school will be distracted by, she will proceed to carry out the rest of phase two as quickly as possible.

Returning back into the empty compartment she had found, she reached into her pockets and brought out a small box that would fit easily into her palm. Wish a wave of her wand, the box began to grow rapidly. She put it on the opposite seat from her and waited for it to return to its normal proportions. It didn't take to long.

She opened it up with a small key that hung from a silver bracelet around her wrist and the box clicked open. She reached inside and grabbed what appeared to be small rocket firecrackers. Red. Yellow. Blue. And finally green.

"_One for each hou-_"

Her trail of thought was disrupted when a clatter was heard further up the hall which led to her current hiding place. Yes she was hiding. Hiding from the prying eyes of the rest of the school.

With the speed, silence and grace of a person who had gone through years of dodging curses and death itself, she had returned all the rocket firecrackers into their respective places within the box, locked the box and shrunk it back before quickly stuffing it into her pocket before turning her attention out onto the blurry landscape as the train sped by it.

To anyone who chose to look into the compartment at that moment they would suspect nothing out of the ordinary as they saw the schools famous bookworm lost in thought as she stared out the window. But little did they know, the 'bookworm' in question was breathing heavily through her nose with the effort it had taken to be quick. Her heart was beating quickly as thoughts of being caught raced through her mind and if one were to look closely, her eyes held a tiny amount of apprehension at her current predicament.

As time seemed to slow down, she heard footsteps rush past followed by the laughter of youth as they enjoyed the last bit of remaining freedom before they were imprisoned within the castle walls they have come to know as their school and home for the majority of the year.

After a few deep intakes of cool air, her heart beat returned to a normal rate and the rush she got from doing something so incredibly unlike her ran out of steam as it rushed around in her system. The rush she got from it was addictive. It was invigorating. It was...it was...unbelievably gratifying.

The challenge of creating a believable story on the spot sent her mind whirling and took her to incredible heights. Like sex without the incredibly time consuming foreplay. Just the climatic end where she was either believed or caught out.

Hermione Granger, one third of the Golden Trio, smartest witch of her generation and possibly the smartest to ever set foot into a magical education institute, was a liar. A fantastically talented liar too.

"_Who says girls can't have fun without taking their clothes off._" she smirked as she went back to analysing her second phase within the confines of her mind.


End file.
